


Giving In

by tilldawn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animated GIFs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Stubborn Reader, Two Shot, omega!reader, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilldawn/pseuds/tilldawn
Summary: Having lived in Purgatory for about two years now, you know one thing for sure. Don't wait until the last minute to refill your suppressants, especially not in a town with one pharmacy and a bitchy beta queen bee that has made it her life's mission to make you miserable. At this point, not even your friend Waverly Earp's trademark smile could turn around your hellish day, but maybe a certain mohawked revenant could lift your spirits.





	1. Chapter 1

It was too goddamn hot out. Usually Purgatory had nice and breezy summer days, but not today. It was like the fires of hell had been personally delivered to your doorstep today. Not only was it about 98 degrees outside, but you could feel your heat creeping up on you. It was all because of that bitch Marissa.

For some unexplained reason, the Prada-clad wicked witch of Purgatory had decided the moment she laid her eyes on you that it was her mission to make your life miserable. Most recently, you ran into her in line at the pharmacy. Trying to be the bigger person, you just stood there patiently, avoided eye contact, and counted the seconds until you could get the hell out of dodge. But of course, she locked onto you almost immediately and perked up at the chance to fuck up your day.

She said nothing, and for just a moment you thought you might get a reprieve today. You were wrong. Somehow, she knew you were trying to get a refill of your suppressants, and being the spiteful hag that she is, she cleared out the pharmacy of their stock.

That’s not even the worst of it, you weren’t exactly out of the omega closet, so it’s not like you could make any objections publicly. As she turned around with a plastic bag stuffed with your only lifeline during heats, Marissa looked over at you, and gave you a sickly-sweet smile, as if to say, “I got you bitch.”

It pretty much went all down hill from there. So, here you are, sweating, cramping, and basically cursing Marissa’s parents for not wrapping it up. Though you know that the store doesn’t get any new shipments for three more days, you decide to drive into town one last time in the hopes that maybe you’ll be thrown a Hail Mary.

Grabbing a clean t-shirt and an old pair of shorts, you head out the door to your truck and speed through the backroads into the center of town. You pull up in front of the pharmacy and hop out of the truck, locking the doors behind you. You walk up to the door, taking a deep breath before swinging it open. You make your way over to the counter, praying for a miracle shipment to have just arrived.

Your hopes are dashed, however, when the pharmacist looks at you and shakes his head, knowing exactly why you were there. You let out a sigh of frustration mixed with distress and the pharmacist gives you a sympathetic look and says, “I’m so sorry that she cleared us out. We had a newbie manning the counter and you know how Marissa has a way about getting what she wants. If its any consolation, we are instituting a new policy to set a limit on suppressants per visit.”

You sigh, knowing it isn’t his fault. It wasn’t even really the new guy’s fault, you knew all too well exactly how Marissa is. Looking up at him, and giving a slight placating smile, you reply, “I know it isn’t your fault, and I’m happy you’re going to make sure that something like this doesn’t happen again, but for now I’m pretty much screwed.”

He looks at you regretfully and says, “I know it won’t help you right now, but I can give you a call once the truck gets here so you can get your prescription filled as soon as possible.”

“That would be great, thank you for your time.” You reply before turning on your heels and walking out the door.

Now that your plan was shot to hell, you do the only thing you can think of and start walking towards Shorty’s bar. If you are about to spend the next several days stuck in a heat, you were at least gonna grab a drink while you were still on your feet.

You walk into the historic building and look around, it was surprisingly dead for 6pm on a Friday, but you couldn’t help but feel thankful that you wouldn’t have the town drunkards breathing down your neck. Walking toward the bar, you spot your friend Wynonna nursing a glass and talking animatedly with her sister Waverly who was on the other side of the bar.

Wynonna looks over and sees you walking up and her face lights up before quickly souring, her nose scrunching up as she takes a sniff of the air. “Holy hell (y/n) I can smell you all the way from over here! You smell like the frickin’ Moulin Rouge, which is weird, because I thought you were a beta!” She exclaims before looking to Waverly for confirmation.

You take a seat beside Wynonna and Waverly nimbly slides you your usual before leaning on her elbow to hear your explanation. Looking at the sisters you reply, “Well ladies I guess the cat’s out of the bag. I had a bit of an issue at the pharmacy to get my prescription refilled this month. The wicked bitch of the wild west swooped in and bought all the suppressants up. So, if you two have any questions, fire away, because I can’t say that I’ll answer them in the future.”

Waverly drops into the conversation and asks, “I don’t mean to pry, but why did you keep it a secret? Omegas are so far and few between in this town, and they are treasured. There is no short supply of alphas looking to take on a mate, I mean look at me and Nicole!”

You take a sip of you drink and reply, “I know Waves, but where I come from, it’s safer to be a beta. I guess I just got comfortable hiding it after so many years. It became easier than hoping that I would find the right alpha and settle down, y’know? Plus, I tried that once before and it did not end well for me, I mean how do you think I ended up in Purgatory?

You can see the sadness on Waverly’s face as she processes what you just told her, and Wynonna also seems to be thinking rather hard. She taps her chin in thought a couple of times before looking back over at you and saying, “You said years, how many years have you been hiding and suppressing your heats for?”

You sigh and answer, “Six years. I haven’t had a real heat since I first presented.”

Waverly’s mouth drops open, and Wynonna’s eyebrows shoot up in shock before she says, “Holy shit dude! This is going to be rough, have you considered finding a temporary alpha for the meantime? I mean, that has to be better than suffering through it.”

Waverly looks at her sister and interjects, “Wynonna, I doubt that (y/n) really wants to get some random guy involved in this, I mean at this point we are two of the four people in this town who even know that she is an omega!”

Wynonna looks remorseful and says, “You’re right Waves, I’m sorry (y/n). I often forget that random sex doesn’t solve every problem, although I can say it’s worked pretty well for me so far.”

You give a small laugh and smile at the sisters after downing the rest of your drink and slumping a bit in your stool. You groan before saying, “I’m utterly screwed aren’t I, I mean I don’t really even know what’s going to happen.”

Taking pity on you Waverly leans over the bar towards you with a kind smile and says, “Well I will come check on you every morning on my way into town until it passes. Someone has to make sure you get some food into your system.”

You smile gratefully at the girl and thank her and get up to hit the bathroom before making the trek back to your truck. After doing your business and washing up you head back out to bid your friends farewell.

As you start to come around the back of the bar you stop in your tracks. You smell the most intoxicating mixture of cedar, iron, and something so unapologetically alpha it has your eyes rolling back. You feel a pang in your stomach and you can’t help but groan. Whispering you say, “Jesus Christ, what the hell is that?” Stuck in your spot, gripping the bar with one hand for dear life you hear Wynonna talking to, or more like talking at someone.

“What the hell are you doing in here Bobo? You know Shorty’s is off limits.” You hear Wynonna say.

You hear the sexy growl of a man’s voice in reply, “It’s so good to see you too Wynonna, you too Angel. Now as to why I am here in this fine establishment, I couldn’t help but follow the most delicious scent down into this part of town. I mean, I doubt even your little beta nose could miss it.”

Finally gaining the strength to walk out of your hiding place, you see the origin of that heady scent that has left you breathless and flushed. Taking in the tall figure from his leather boots, to his bulky coat, all the way up to his perfectly styled black hair.

His head snaps over to you, and his eyes find yours. Bobo licks his lips and grins over at you, something primal twinkling in his eyes. “There it is. I knew I would find you omega.” He says, taking a step towards you.

You are snapped out of your trance by the cocking of a gun, and you take a step back when you hear Wynonna yell, “Hey! Bozo, or whatever the hell your name is! You are not going to touch her. Not unless you want Peacemaker jammed so far up your ass.”

Looking at the tense situation, you see Wynonna pointing her gun at the man and Waverly going for her shotgun under the counter. Wynonna temporarily turns her attention to you and says, “(y/n) get the hell out of here. Get home and lock your doors, don’t open the for anyone but me or Waverly. Go now!”

Honestly, you aren’t in any position to really argue with the oldest Earp, so you head for the door, but not before looking back at the devilishly handsome alpha. You see him wink at you as you reach the door and he says, “I will see you later darlin’.”

Your eyes widen, and you rush out, adrenaline pushing you towards your truck with your keys in hand. The entire ride home is a blur as your mind is clouded by a potent mixture of fear and arousal. You don’t even know when you put the truck in park outside your garage, but somehow you made it home in one piece.

While walking up the front steps, you start cramping and it feels like you’re on fire. Every nerve ending on your body is screaming for you to get inside and lay down. Wrenching the door open you force yourself into the kitchen to down a couple of pain killers along with a glass of water, because if you are about to do this shit, you are going to be highly medicated. Not that it really matters, seeing as Mother Nature has it out for your ass.

Trudging up the stairs to your room, you leave a trail of your clothes behind you, not caring about anything but cooling down and hopefully sleeping through the worst of the heat from hell.

You fling yourself down on top of your bed, covered in sweat and what seems to be slick on your thighs. The last thing your brain registers before everything goes black is the faded pink hue of the sunset out your bedroom window.

* * *

Your dreams are filled with steely blue eyes, and the sound of his gravelly voice. When you wake your skin is still hot as hell, and you look down to your sheets and find a literal puddle, making you groan. If anything, your sleep only amplified your need, and your dreams had you hornier that you had ever been. You were aching and so aroused that your walls couldn’t stop contracting and your slick was trailing down your thighs at this point.

Your body was screaming for an alpha and the rational part of you fucking hated it. But you hated that you couldn’t just give and take what you needed even more. Frustrated in more ways than one, you head down to the kitchen on shaky legs to force some water into your body while you had a moment of semi-clarity.

You took big gulps, downing the full glass in one go then taking a deep breath to lean on the cool metal of the sink. You close your eyes for a minute and just focus on breathing, who says that you can’t just mind over matter this whole damn thing.

Then you smell it. Him.

Your eyes shoot open and you inhale deeply through your nose, almost tasting his sharp scent. God its even better than before. You feel a fresh trail of slick travel down your legs and you groan and bite your lip, trying to suppress the moan making its way up your throat.

It’s then that you hear your door knob start to jiggle, so you quickly pull on the long flannel shirt you had draped over a chair in the kitchen. You start to approach the door when you watch the chain bolt slide open without explanation. Fear briefly cuts through your arousal as you see the bolt raise up and out, falling loosely with a light clatter. 

You step back quickly, clutching the shirt around your shaking frame, not knowing what to do next. The door knob turns, and the old front door swings open with a soft creak, revealing Bobo in all his glory. As he takes a step forward, over the threshold, you take another step back, equal parts scared and turned on by the look in his hooded eyes.

His eyes close as he takes a deep inhale and a strained groan comes out of his mouth. He looks at you and licks his lips. “I told you I would be seeing you little one,” he practically growls.

“In all my years in this town I haven’t smelled anything like you (y/n), why do you think that is?”

You gulp and your face flushes red, and you become all too aware that you’re wearing nothing but your soaked panties and an old, flimsy flannel. “I’m just an omega who was cheated out of her suppressants, nothing special here,” you reply nervously.

Bobo approaches, cornering you by the stairs. He reaches down, caressing your face and pushing his face into the crook of your neck, inhaling once more. Your knees almost give out when you feel his beard scrape against your skin.

He chuckles against your skin and replies, “Now that is just not true darlin’. You are very important.” He pauses to nip at your pulse point, and you can’t help the needy whine that escapes you. Bobo continues and says, “You are not just any omega, you are my omega. And baby girl, I have been waiting for you for far too long.”

In that moment you know he isn’t lying. No alpha has ever smelled as intoxicating as he does, and no man has been able to reduce you to a needy mess of an omega like he has. You rise onto your toes, crashing your lips to his and grabbing a handful of his black hair. It is passionate, rough, and claiming. His tongue plunges into your mouth tasting ever inch and battling your tongue for dominance. You break apart, both of you panting and with fire in your eyes.

He lifts his head and looks into your eyes, looking for acceptance of his claim. You nod your head, and that’s all he needs before he’s lifting you up and wrapping your legs around his waist.  He quickly makes the trek up the stairs, following the trail of your clothes to your bedroom.

Bobo slams the door behind him and lays you down on the bed. You’re captivated as he takes his coat off and you can see the broad, muscular frame he was hiding. Next, he peels off his shirt to reveal his heavily muscled abdomen and the fine trail of black hair leading down to his belt. Your eyes darken, and you can’t help but bite your lips in response. He is truly fucking gorgeous.

He smirks down at you and says, “Like what you see little one? I can see you do, shit I can smell that you do. Rolling off of you in fucking waves.”

Fueled by his words you reply, “Enough teasing me, I need you to touch me. I need to feel you inside me, please Alpha!”

He growls and leans down, ripping your shirt open in one fierce tug, sending the buttons flying. He reaches up and behind you with one hand and quickly unclasps your bra, freeing you breasts. The next thing you know, he’s on top of you, kissing and licking down your neck, then down to the valley between your breasts and down your stomach.

Bobo looks up at you, completely overtaken by lust. “I am going to make you scream little omega. I am going to make sure that you are ruined for any other man. I am going to make you mine (y/n),” he says.

You whimper in response and he gives you a sly smirk before sliding a little farther down your body, until he is perched in between your legs. He closes his eyes and inhales your sex through your ruined panties and groans, grabbing ahold of a thigh with one hand and the hem of your last remaining piece of clothing with the other. He peels them off, quickly stuffing them in his pocket before giving you a mischievous grin.

Without anymore warning he opens your legs up nice and wide before diving in. His tongue zeroes in on your clit, licking and swirling around, and it’s almost too much. “Yesssss…. fuck yes Bobo, don’t stop,” you moan out.

Much to your frustration, he does just that. You look down at him between your legs, with your slick covering his face and a look of desperation in his eyes. “Don’t call me that, not you. I need you call me Robert… please,” he almost begs.

You nod vigorously and answer him, “Yes Robert, yes! Just please don’t fucking stop.”

Looking like a man victorious, Bobo returns to the task at hand. He grabs your hips, slightly lifting you up so that you are fully on display for him. You cry out when he starts to suck at your clit and slips a finger into your tight, wet heat.

He groans into your dripping sex as you writhe under him, so close to your orgasm, and he knows it. Speeding up his tongue, he finds your g-spot and makes a ‘come hither’ motion repeatedly as you tremble. “Just like that, yes... oh God! Robert!” you yell out.

He moans against your clit, and the vibrations sending shockwaves throughout your body are what send you over the edge. You clamp down on his finger and tremble as the most powerful orgasm you have ever felt washes over you. Tears leak out of your tightly closed eyes as you scream for him and your slick gushes out over Bobo’s hand.

Bobo’s is faring about as well as you are at this point.  His jeans are painfully tight as he feels your heat spasm around his finger and as he watches his mate scream for him. As you come down from your high, he lays beside you, whispering sweet nothings in your ear and pulling you to his side. While the night was far from over, he knows you need some time.

For once, you can’t help but thank Marissa for her need to try and fuck up your day, and you let out a little giggle at the thought. It did work out pretty damn well this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up immediately where we left off. Bobo has come forward with his his claim on the reader, and you know the rest...

As your heart rate slows and the spots fade from your line of vision you feel him nuzzle his face into the crook off your neck, properly scenting you for the first time. Bobo practically purrs as you crane your neck to give him better access, licking, kissing and sucking your scent gland like a man starved.

You whimper and push your body back into his at a particularly hard nip which threatens to break the skin. He hisses as your ass presses flush against his hardness and you still, taking in the feeling of the hard length of him against you for the first time. If what you are feeling is any indication of what is to come, you were in for one hell of a night.

Feeling emboldened by your Alpha’s very vocal response, you slowly trail your hand behind your back, finding the cold metal of his belt buckle. You feel him stiffen behind you and he growls in your ear, nearly losing his composure. As you start to work your hand down, just barely brushing against the zipper of his jeans he grabs your arm and flips you over, caging you with his body and gripping both of your wrists above your head.

He looks down at you, and you see how close to the edge he is. His pupils are blown swallowing his icy blue irises, there’s sweat beading down his forehead, and all his muscles are tensed. Gnashing his teeth together, you see that little muscle in his jaw twitch before he grits out, “No little one, I am in charge. Tonight is about making you scream. Or have you forgotten?”

Thinking that you could get away with it, you lift your hips off the bed and grind your throbbing core against his clothed member greedily. Before you even realize what is happening, Bobo’s full weight is pressed against you, his naked chest flush against yours. He crashes his lips to yours, biting at your lower lip before pulling it into his mouth and sucking. Bobo pulls away, leaving you flushed and aching for more.

He growls loudly and his eyes flash red, knocking the breath out of you with their ferocity. When he speaks, his voice is deep and almost distorted, sending tingles down your spine, both in fear and arousal. Leaning down so close that you can feel his hot breath on your face, Bobo says breathlessly, “You’re being a very disobedient Omega little girl. I will only ask one more time for your cooperation. Submit!”

Of course, this display of power triggers your Omega complex and you feel the smoldering flames of rebellion forming in your stomach. Your stubborn ass decides that challenging your new mate would be the next best course of action, so you feign submission, tilting your head to the side and inviting him to scent you.

Triumph shines in his eyes for a moment as he leans down, giving you perfect access for what you plan to do next. As he begins to lave his tongue over your pulse point, you take your chance and whisper, “No, I don’t think I will.”

You quickly hook your leg around the back of his thigh and using his weight against him, you flip him on his back underneath you, employing a handy move Wynonna taught you one day when you wandered into a training session between her and Dolls.

Having taken your mate by surprise, you have a few seconds to go after his belt. You quickly undo it and slide his zipper down, reaching inside to palm his impressive length. Bobo hisses and moans below you. Thinking you had won, you go to pull his jeans off, but you are stopped in your tracks when his large hands circle around both of your wrists.

He jerks you upwards, and your back hits the mattress. You see him quickly strip off his pants and boxers, his cock bouncing up and smacking against his stomach. He strokes it a couple of times, spreading the precum that's leaking from its tip. You whine in frustration, and he smirks in response, stroking his cock a couple more times before prowling back over to you.

Bobo grabs your hips and pulls you down to the edge of the bed, palming your dripping center. Grabbing ahold of chin, he forces you to look into his steely eyes as he abruptly slides two fingers into you and rubs tight circles around your clit with his thumb.

You moan as he hits that perfect spot inside you that has your eyes rolling back. Bobo leans down to your ear and growls, “You know, I was going to draw this out darlin’. But seeing as you are so eager, I think I’m gonna fuck you fast and rough until you’re begging for your Alpha to let you come.”

He removes his fingers, looking you in the eye as he licks off your juices and groans at the taste, his eyes closing. He hovers over you, grabbing your thigh and hoisting it up over his hip. Without any more warning, you feel the head of his cock at your entrance, and then he is swiftly sliding into you. You moan at the feeling of being so full and you can hear him panting into your ear.

Bobo starts moving immediately, pulling out completely before driving back into you. You clutch his back as he starts a fast pace, pounding into you. The tip of his cock hits your g-spot with every pass, and you rake your nails down his muscular back, drawing blood.

You bite down on your lip to try and stifle your moaning, so he pounds into you harder, every thrust punctuated by the slapping of skin on skin. “Don’t you fucking dare baby. I want to hear how I make you feel.”

He palms your ass before giving your cheek a rough slap, and you can’t keep quiet any longer. “Fuck! Alpha please!” you scream.

Bobo reaches down to play with your clit as he slams into you, and you know that you’re both close. Your legs are trembling, your toes are curled, and the room is filled with your breathy moans. He moans loudly at the feeling of your hot walls contracting around his cock and speeds up his ministrations on your clit.

“Are you gonna come little Omega? Come for your alpha, I am going to fill you up baby girl. Come!” He growls.

This is all it takes to make your walls clamp down on him, and you scream, “Yes! Robert! Fuckkk…. I’m coming Alpha!”

He gives one last brutal thrust before leaning down and biting you at the juncture of your shoulder, cementing his claim on you and completing the bond. Your eyes screw shut at the mixture of pleasure and pain, and you hear him give a deep guttural moan before your world stops.

Your back arches off the bed as you come, feeling his knot connecting you both, and his hot come filling you up. His body slumps against you and you feel the full weight of him on your exhausted, sweaty, and tingly body. You both stay like this for a minute or two, the sounds of your panting cutting through the silence of your bedroom.

Bobo slowly raises his upper body off of you, looking down at you in your blissed-out state. You smile at your mate and he leans down, connecting your lips gently, showing you a different side of the tough Alpha.

He rolls you so that you’re both lying on your sides, and you almost forgot that he was still inside you and would be for quite some time until his knot went down. He wraps his strong arms around you and nuzzles your tender shoulder, licking gently to clean it up.

The room is quiet for a moment before Bobo says, “You know I was serious about what I said before. I have you been waiting for you for a long time (y/n), and I will spend the rest of my life protecting you. Loving you. I am yours, however you may want me, forever.”

You smile and look over your shoulder at your gorgeous mate. The utter devotion in his eyes makes your heart skip a beat, and you reply, “I am yours, and you are mine Robert. From this day until my last.”

He takes your hand and kisses it unable to hide the happiness lighting up his eyes. You give him a little mischievous smile return before teasing him, “Although, we may have to work on the whole ‘me big strong alpha, you tiny omega’ thing you have going on, it’s a little too Tarzan for my tastes.”

He gives your ass a little smack in return and genuinely laughs before replying, “I didn’t see you complaining when I was making you scream little Omega. You know you liked it.”

You chuckle, and you have to admit it, you most definitely did like it. You fucking loved it.

“Yes Robert, I most certainly did. But, you can’t get to be the only one who is allowed to play. Just because I’m an Omega doesn’t mean that I can’t and won’t fuck the shit out of you.” You reply, only half kidding.

His eyebrows raise in surprise and a grin soon spreads over Bobo’s face. He kisses your temple and then says, “Fare enough darlin’, fair enough. But it will have to wait for another time. Now, you rest. I can’t have the Earp girls thinking I’ve killed you because you sleep through the little one’s visit in the morning. Go to sleep love, I will be here when you wake up.”

You sigh, happy and content to stay in your mate’s arms. Your eyes flutter closed, and you fall asleep with a smile on your face and the infamous Bobo Del Rey snuggled up behind you, the steady sound of his heart lulling you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it, and if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes. It's un-beta'd, so I could use all the help I can get. :)
> 
> Also let me know if you think I should continue it and post the second chapter.


End file.
